Ume Murasakida
Ume Murasakida (紫田うめ, Murasakida Ume) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Ume. Ume is a pale girl with long black hair tied into loose braids paired with dark blue eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a long, short-sleeved, black dress over a white shirt with a light blue ribbon and flat shoes. Her pâtisserie uniform is a puffy-sleeved white shirt with a purple apron and bow with a knee-length black skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. As Mew Ume her hair and eyes turn purple and she grows a whale shark fin on her back. Her outfit is a purple leotard with a translucent black skirt. Her flat shoes are black. She also has purple garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with black lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, which resembles two fish tails forming a circle, is on her inner thigh. Ume is a quiet and timid girl who prefers to be alone, often avoiding crowds and her more social classmates. She can often be found hidden away in some deep, rarely visited, corner of the library with her nose buried into a crime novel and completely unaware of the world around her. Ume's weapons are the UmeTanets, a pair of simplistic purple and black castanets. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is on both castanets. Her attack is Ribbon Ume Sticky, in which she fires a black, tar-like substance from her castanets. The substance will cling to its target and can be used to restrain or trap someone due to how difficult it is to remove. Ume is the Japanese word for 'Plum'. Murasakida is made up of two kanji. Murasaki, which means 'purple' and Da, which translates to 'field' or 'plain'. Plum is an oval, purple fleshy fruit. Rachel is a girls' name of Hebrew origin meaning 'female sheep'. Wilson is an English and Scottish surname meaning 'son of Will'. *'English' - Rachel Wilson / Mew Rachel *'Italian'- Pina Murasakida / Mew Pina *'Mandarin' - Lǐ Zi ZǐTián (紫田李子, ZǐTián Lǐ Zi) / Mew Mew Lǐ Zi (貓貓李子, Māo Māo Lǐ Zi) *'Cantonese' - Léih Zí ZíTìn (紫田李子, ZíTìn Léih Zi) / Mew Léih Zí (喵李子, Miu Léih Zi) *'Korean' - Plum Yi (이ㅍ룸, Yi Plum) / Mew Plum (뮤 ㅍ룸, Myu Plum) *'Thai' - Ume Murasakida / Mew Plum *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Ume Murasakida *'Dutch' - Rachel Wilson / Mew Rachel *'Danish' - Ume Murasakida / Mew Plum *'Greek' - Rachel Wilson *'Brazilian Portuguese' - Raquel Wilson *'Latino Spanish' - Raquel Wilson / Miau Raquel *'Bulgarian' - Rachel Wilson / Mew Rachel *'Hungarian' - Rachel Wilson / Mew Rachel *'Turkish' - Rachel Wilson / Mew Rachel *'Albanian' - Rachel Wilson / Mjau Rachel *'French' - Rachel Wilson *'Serbian' - Rachel Wilson / Mjau Rachel *'Hebrew' - Ume Murasakida / Mew Ume *'European Portuguese' - Raquel Wilson / Mew Raquel (Season 1) Ameixa Murasakida / Mew Ameixa (Season 2) *'Croatian)' - Rachel Wilson / Mijau Rachel *'Albanian'- Pina Murasakida / Mjau Pina * Whale Sharks can be found in all tropical seas. Whale Shark.png| The whale shark Plums.jpg| Plums Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Keystone Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things